Trouble in Twin Town
Trouble in Twin Town'', ''is the fourth episode of the first season of Fated. Summary WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?'' -- ''When Sabrina and Kathrine get into a huge fight, they find themselves torn apart, causing there powers to go crazy. And when a group of power hungry warlocks appear, the twins find that they need each other more then ever. But when Kathrine is kidnapped, things take a deadly turn causing Sabrina to be forced to make a choice that will change her and everyone's life forever. Transcript Trouble in Twin Town/Transcript Trouble in Twin Town/Deleted Scenes Notes & Trivia * There will be a heart-wrenching scene. * Kathrine and Sabrina's relationship will be examined more. * A beloved character will leave the show. * Sabrina is angry at Kathrine because Kathrine allegedly told the Elder about the Love Spell Sabrina created and casted in Must Be The Heart. In result, Elders want to bind Sabrina power like they did for Phoebe. ** The charges were dropped in light of recent events. * There is a one week pass since the last episode. * This is the first time that a Fated One is kidnapped. * This is the first appearance of Penny "Grams" Halliwell. ** This is also the first time the summoning the dead spell is used. * Sabrina can sense when Kathrine is hurt or in pain. Kathrine can presumably also feel when Sabrina is hurt or in danger. * Sabrina and Kathrine aren't just the first twins in the Warren and Halliwell family, but also in the Mitchell family. * Sabrina can't control her powers throughout this episode. For example, she couldn't Orb correctly or use her Telekinetic Orbing without damage. ** This is due to her fight with Kathrine, and because her emotions aren't in control. * Wyatt commented that Sabrina is one of the best orbers that he knows. ** Melinda also said that she never seen Sabrina lose control of her orbing power, which proves how powerful she is when it comes to orb. * Sabrina learns that her and Kathrine's locket, have their own page in the Book of Shadows, but she never seen this page before. This is due to the page having been cloaked by Paige and/or Penny. * It was said that when Kathrine and Sabrina channel their powers, they have access to a power named The Power of Twins. ** Paige stated that this power is almost powerful as Power of Three. This is also why the twins are stronger together and weaker when apart. * Penny Halliwell duplicated an old locket of the Warren family and cast a spell on them. She also blessed them. These lockets link Sabrina and Kathrine together and intensifies the twin intuition. Only the twins can touch the locket without being burned. * Sabrina is the first character to gain a power but also the first Fated Ones to gain a new power. Beings * Magic Stripping Warlocks: 'Warlocks who can strip witch's powers. Powers and Abilities * 'Channeling: Sabrina, Kathrine * Limited Empathy: Sabrina, Kathrine * Telekinetic Orbing: Sabrina to move Kathrine, by Sabrina to place candles (failed). By Paige to place the candles in circle. Wyatt, * [[Orbing|'Orbing']]:' Kathrine, Sabrina ''(failed), Wyatt * [[Summoning|'''Summoning]]:' Paige, Elders * 'Corporealization: 'Penny * 'Blinking: 'Norak * 'Vocal Manipulation: Norak * Shimmering: Lumara * Energy Balls: Unknown Warlocks * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]:' Luesent, Melinda * 'Healing: Sabrina (granted) * Sensing : Sabrina (failed) Spells and Rituals * To Summon the Dead: Used by Paige to summon Penny. Potions * Unknown Vanquishing Potions: Used to vanquish Warlocks. Artifacts * Sabrina and Kathrine's Locket * Fire Pit Cages Locations * Mitchell Manor * Halliwell Manor * The Underworld * Fire Pits * Luesent's Cave Episode Pictures Promotional Pictures 1x04_Episode_Picture.jpg|"Alternate Episode Picture" 1x04 episode picture.jpg|''Unknown Twin Sobbing'' Sabrina3.png|''Kathrine shocked'' Sabrina2.png|''Sabrina'' Mad kathrine.gif|''Kathrine angry at Sabrina'' Carrie_1x04.png|''Carrie'' Screencaps Sabrina mad.gif|Sabrina Mitchell|link=Sabrina Mitchell Kathrine 1x04.jpg|Kathrine Mitchell|link=Kathrine Mitchell Paige 1x04.jpg|Paige Matthews|link=Paige Matthews Wyatt 1x04.jpeg|Wyatt Halliwell|link=Wyatt Halliwell Grams1.jpg|Penny "Grams" Halliwell|link=Penny Halliwell Locket.jpg|Sabrina/Kathrine's Locket|link=Sabrina and Kathrine's Locket Lumara1.jpg|Lumara|link=Lumara Cast Main Cast Supportive Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Eli Goree as Norak * Jessica Szhor as Lumara * Unknown Actors as Warlocks Quotes Music * Heavy Heart by Madi Diaz ; Unknown Scene Category:Fated Category:Season One Category:Episode